The Boy on the Train
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: Grover couldn't help but remember all the half bloods he ever met. That's why he always remembered the boy on the train.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Grover couldn't help but remember all the half bloods he ever met. That's why he always remembered the boy on the train.

It was after he had started leading Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth to camp. They had jumped on a train on Texas. They planned to ride it as far a they could. Once they settled int the box car near the door, a voice sounded from farther in. "Well, it looks like we've got us some stowaways," it said, sounding closer and closer with each word.

Standing up quickly, Luke pushed Annabeth behind him as he, Thalia, and Grover all turned to look at the approaching figure.

The figure laughed, in a very childish way. "Don't look so scared," it ordered, "There's no reason to be."

At that moment, the figure came into the light. It was a small boy, probaly younger then Annabeth. He was a painfully thin Latino, and had a mess of dark curls on his head. A wide grin was on his face.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked, still suspious of the boy.

"Leo Valdez, at your service," Leo spoke, bowing deeply.

Annabeth laughed quietly from behind Luke, peeking her head around him to see. "Hi, Leo," she greeted. "I'm Annabeth."

Leo smiled, at the blond, but before he could say anything, Luke spoke. "What's your story, kid?" he asked.

Leo's smile fell for a moment before returning. "I'm running away," he informed the half-bloods and satyr. "My last foster family...well let's just say they weren't the nicest. Figured I better split before something happens."

Mostly assured that the boy in front of them was not a threat, Thalia, Luke, and Grover relaxed. "Will you join us?" Thalia asked.

"I'd love too."

The runaways sat around a small light. Thalia forced Leo to take some of there food, saying he needed his strength if was going to be on the run. Leo thankfully took it, eating every last crumb.

The way they were sitting made it so Grover was able to get a proper sniff of the Latino. He was startled to find that the boy was a half-blood.

After many hours of sharing stories and joking around, Leo started falling asleep. "I'm sorry," he yawned. "I haven't gotten much sleep recently."

"Then sleep," Luke ordered before looking at the girls and Grover. "You guys, too. I'll get first watch."

"Thank you," Thalia said, before lying down next to Annabeth and going to sleep. Leo fell asleep next, leaning against the side of the boxcar. Grover, however, stayed up.

After sitting in silence, Luke asked the question that had been bugging him all night. "He isn't a monster, is he?"

Grover hesitated, knowing he should tell Luke that the kid was a half-blood. Going against his gut, Grover didn't tell the son of Hermes, only saying Leo wasn't a monster.

"Good," Luke sighed in relief. "I like him." Looking at the satyr, Luke to,d him to sleep. "You've been awake for at least twenty-four hours," he reasoned.

Grover nodded before lying down and going to sleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by Annabeth. The satyr noticed the train had stopped.

"Up and at 'um," Leo said quietly. "This is your stop. A train worker's by the door, and you guys can't be caught."

"What about you, Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to distract them so you guys can make a break for it," Leo told her.

"No, Leo," Thalia said firmly. "We aren't letting you get caught, so we can get away."

"I don't mind getting caught," Leo shrugged. "It's half the fun for me. But you guys are running for a reason."

Thalia was about to argue more, when Luke interrupted. "Thank you, Leo. We owe you one, if we ever see you again."

"Just don't get caught," he ordered before starting to leave their little spot on the floor.

Grover caught his shoulder before he could leave. Leo tuned to look at the satyr. "Stay safe," Grover ordered. Leo's smile fell, and he nodded his head seriously before leaving.

Leo's distraction made it so their group got away safely, getting them closer to camp.

Grover always regretted not telling Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke that Leo was a half blood. He always regretted not bringing him to camp with them.

But when Grover met him at camp, covered in grease from working on a flying ship to bring Percy home in, the satyr realized it was probably for the best.


End file.
